The Day The World Revived
by Ultiman-Sparklez
Summary: "Sobrevivir es lo único que importa, ¿que importa desear o soñar con algo si no podrás hacerlo?". Esta es la historia de un chico y una chica, quienes deciden viajar alrededor del mundo para sobrevivir a una invasión a la Tierra, después de una serie de eventos que ponen en riesgo la vida en el planeta. Posible RinxLen NO TWINCEST. Posible cambio de rating en capítulos posteriores.


Dentro de aquel oscuro lugar, un pequeño foco no dejaba de parpadear. Una, y otra vez. Pareciera que fuese el típico laboratorio de un científico loco, salvo una cosa: nada, no había absolutamente nada de movimiento allí. Todo parecía que iba a seguir siendo monótono, pasarían día tras día sin haber ninguna noticia o señal de vida.

En ese momento, el rubio intento abrir los ojos, con dificultad limpio su vista antes de percatarse del lugar frío e inhóspito en el que se encontraba.

-¿D-Donde estoy?

No hubo respuesta. El chico hizo esta pregunta más esperando una respuesta que para sí mismo, pero parecía que nadie podía contestársela en ese momento.

-¿Qué rayos…?- observó pequeños cables conectados a sus brazos, piernas, y sobre su cabeza- ¿qué es esto…? ¡Ah!- grito mientras se quitaba los cables, ahora agujas de su brazo derecho- ¿Cómo llegué…? ¡El accidente, claro! Pero… ¿por qué estoy acá y no en un hospital?- Miró a su alrededor- Esto no parece un hospital.

En efecto, su último recuerdo es haber resbalado con algo al estar yendo a su casa y golpearse la cabeza, todo esto justo en frente del colegio. Debería estar en su casa, un hospital, o algo por el estilo, pero esto parecía más un laboratorio como los que los científicos usan para desarrollar vacunas, medicamentos, etc.

Localizó un pequeño botón sobresaliendo de la pared, lo presionó y como si lo hubiese esperado la habitación entera resplandeció, aunque fuese solo por la luz de los monitores y LEDs parpadeantes. Era obvio que esto no era normal. Buscó por todos lados algún espejo, según él, para verificar que había alguien estudiándolo y observando sus reacciones, pero nada, ni siquiera una cámara o algo que sirviese para ello. Intentó levantarse de la cama en la que estaba recostado aun con un poco de dolor, y caminó lentamente hacia la primera pantalla que observó.

"_Sistema SIS, iniciando reconocimiento de flujo de datos. Operación detenida (Código #088960 NODATAFINDEDONRECEPTOR). Esperando reinicio cuando la conexión sea la adecuada. Ingrese parámetros…"_

-¿SIS? ¿D-Datos?- entonces miró la fecha en la parte superior izquierda _"28 de noviembre, 2018"_- ¿¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS!?

2 años y medio. O había estado inconsciente por tanto tiempo o simplemente el tiempo se había acelerado al límite. Inmediatamente corrió a verificar que en todos los monitores estuviera la misma fecha, lo cual pudo comprobar rápidamente. Lo más extraño era que no existía el más mínimo ruido. No había voces, o sonidos que pudiesen provenir del exterior, solo la pequeña sinfonía de ventiladores que seguramente se encontraban operando dentro de las máquinas…

Aunque en ese momento lo importante era el lugar. ¿De qué servía saber cuándo, o como había llegado, si no podía saber exactamente DONDE estaba? Buscó por todos lados hasta encontrarse con una escalera de mano que seguramente llevaba hacia arriba, abrió varios seguros y empujó una pequeña escotilla para darse cuenta de que las escaleras llevaban muy arriba, tanto, que apenas podía ver donde terminaban: justo debajo de otra escotilla. La subida llevaría un tiempo, así que prefirió quedarse donde estaba e intentar obtener toda la información que le ayudara a explicar qué estaba sucediendo.

-Las computadoras, debe haber algo en ellas.

Había un viejo teclado algo empolvado al fondo de la habitación que estaba sobre una mesa, la cual a la vez estaba sobre un monitor gigante que no mostraba otra cosa salvo un fondo azul sin nada más. Len jamás se había caracterizado por tomarse las cosas con demasiada calma, así que se colocó frente al aparato y empezó a presionar las teclas como loco. Cualquiera diría que acabaría primero con el teclado antes de llegar a usarlo.

_-Len._

El chico se tropezó hacia atrás y cayó de la impresión. Un video con un señor algo viejo y un traje rasgado era algo que definitivamente no se esperaba.

_-Puedo asegurarte algo, ahora mismo estas tan confundido como yo. Probablemente esta sea mi última grabación aquí, ya que si dios quiere que todo salga bien me encontraré en la base de la fuerza armada rusa…_

-¿R-Rusia…?

_-Cada segundo es vital, así que lamento no explicarte el porqué o cuando, siendo sincero ni siquiera yo mismo lo sé. La situación es tan demente y ridícula como esto sonará: Hace 3 días, sábado 14 de abril para ser precisos…_

-Un día después del accidente…

_- …los noticieros de todo el mundo enviaron la noticia de que un objeto metálico había aterrizado en la isla de Java, obviamente medios especializados de todo el mundo corrieron a ver el objeto, pero por alguna razón nadie de los aproximadamente 110 trabajadores entre ellos reporteros, camarógrafos, equipo de edición, jamás volvieron. Posteriormente, empezó la locura: Multitud de personas habían sido reportadas actuando extrañas, intentando morder a otras al más puro estilo de los "zombis", esto despareció alrededor. Al principio todo Japón ignoraba eso y creía que era solo una mentira para ganar fama y todo estaba bien, vaya iluso, aunque la paz pronto desapareció cuando flotas de "objetos metálicos", armados con extraños mini-aparatos empezaron a dispararle a la gente, e inmediatamente se fueron. Si bien esto había conmocionado al mundo entero lo peor estaba por ocurrir. Pronto los mismos objetos se mostraban disparando a personas al azar alrededor del mundo, y a la vez que esto ocurría en Japón empezaron a aparecer miles y miles de personas con los mismos síntomas, mordiendo a otras personas e incluso presentando actos de canibalis…_

Para este punto Len había dejado de oír todo el argumento y tenía la vista fija en el suelo. Era imposible, estaba soñando. En algún momento despertaría y toda esta pesadilla acabaría, se despertaría en su cuarto e iría a preguntar cuánto tiempo había dormido en realidad…

Sin embargo, algo lo tenía inquieto. En el fondo sabía que esto no era un sueño, esto se veía y era mucho más elaborado que cualquier otro sueño que había tenido, pero… ¿una invasión extraterrestre seguida por un apocalipsis zombie? Era una broma… ¿no? ¡ERA UNA MALDITA BROMA!

_-… para terminar _- Len puso atención de nuevo al video-_ si logras ver esto estaré, si vivo, en la guardia rusa, también tu mamá Sora y tu hermano Glenn, así que no te preocupes por ellos._

-…

-_Tu estado era demasiado grave así que no podíamos transportarte sin que corrieras grave riesgo de muerte, y si te preguntas por qué tu, Len, es porque hay una cosa que tus padres jamás quisieron decirte…- Una explosión sacudió la cámara de la grabación y la tiró al suelo, al igual que al científico- … solo déjame decirte una cosa, Len, y es que tu puedes, tu no morirás. Ahora mismo estas en el centro de Fukushima, en una base subterránea que el gobierno empleaba para desarrollar armas y equipo en secreto. Te las arreglarás y vendrás a Rusia. Ya lo verás…- otra explosión incluso más fuerte sacudió a la habitación entera y se oyó el crujir de las paredes- cuento… contamos contigo._

En ese momento la pantalla volvió al fondo azul en el que estaba. Len tampoco seguía viéndola de todas maneras. Se encontraba empujando la segunda escotilla para salir. ¿Qué más da? Si seguía ahí moriría, por lo que pudo entender. Pero… ¿ir a Rusia EL SOLO? Era casi una misión imposible. Sin embargo, él no estaba solo, porque en algún lugar del país se encontraba también otra chica, preparando los aparatos necesarios para la transmisión de hoy.

-Aquí vamos- suspiró Rin y presionó el botón de encendido.

* * *

Buenas a todos, es cierto que jamás había escrito una historia de Vocaloid (y solo de vocaloid, de hecho ya tenía un poco de experiencia escribiendo :P). Esta es una idea que me vino de pronto y me fijé en lo bien que se veía, así que decidí plasmarla en este fic. Y pues nah, espero que les guste y no olviden dejar comentarios para ver dónde puedo mejorar o alguna sugerencia para seguir.

¡Gracias!


End file.
